sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Удача
Удача — вера разумного субъекта в свою способность организовать удачное и неудачное со-бытие; форма суеверия, которая по-разному интерпретируется различными людьми. Удача как ошибка Рациональный подход к удаче включает применение правил вероятности, и удаление ненаучных верований. Рационалист чувствует, что вера в удачу — результат недостаточного рассуждения или принятие желаемого за действительное. Для рационалиста верящий в удачу впадает в тривиальную логическую ошибку: Если сначала происходит «А» (притягивающее удачу событие или действие), а затем - «B», то «А» - причина «B». В рациональном мировоззрении, только вероятность подвержена причинным связям. Поэтому кирпич, падающий с крыши на голову идущего ниже человека, не функция удачи этого человека, но — вместо этого результат множества понятых (или объяснимых) событий. Статистически каждый человек, идущий под зданием, с той же вероятностью получил кирпичом по голове. Альтернативный рациональному подход к удаче противопоставлен ему в части контроля. Удача — это то, что происходит за пределами, контролируемыми людьми. Это представление включает явления, которые являются случайными событиями, место рождения человека, например, но где не привлекается никакая неопределённость, или к чему неопределённость не имеет никакого отношения. В пределах этого подхода можно дифференцировать три различные стороны удачи: # «Конституционная удачи» — удача с событиями, неконтролируемыми человеком, потому что они не могут быть им изменены: место рождения, генетическая конституция и т. п. # «Внешняя удача» — удача с событиями, которые человек также не способен контролировать, но потому, что они — случайное стечение внешних обстоятельств: несчастные случаи, эпидемии и т. п. # «Внутренняя удача» — удача с событиями, опять же неконтролируемыми человеком, однако потому, что они — случайное стечение как внешних, так и внутренних обстоятельств; последние включают следствия его собственных прихотливых действий. Типичный пример: падение камня со скалы. Попадание камня в кого-то, кто по собственной прихоти идёт в этот момент под скалой, — следствие как его собственной прихоти, так и многочисленных других событий, выходящих за рамки его контроля, это — вопрос удачи. Ошибки игроков объясняются их представлениями о вере в удачу. Ошибки основаны на часто встречаемом отрицании непредсказуемости случайных событий: «я не катил шестерку всю неделю, поэтому я буду определенно катить шестёрку сегодня вечером». Удача — это просто выражение замечания продления периода действия уже замеченных исходов, полностью совместимое с теорией случайных блужданий (теория вероятностей). Пожелание одной «удачи» не должно вызывать такого продления периода, но оно выражает положительное ощущение направления — не обязательно совершенно нежелательного. Luck is merely an expression noting an extended period of noted outcomes, completely consistent with random walk probability theory. Wishing one «good luck» will not cause such an extended period, but it expresses positive feelings toward the one — not necessarily wholly undesirable. Удача как сущность Есть также ряд спиритических, или сверхествественных верований относительно судьбы (фортуны). Эти верования широко варьируются от одного к другому, но больше всего согласия в том, на удачу можно влиять через спиритические средства, выполняя определенные ритуалы или избегая определенных обстоятельств. Одна такая деятельность — молитва, религиозная практика, в которой эта вера является особенно сильной. Много культур и религий во всем мире помещают сильный акцент в способность человека влиять на их судьбу (фортуну) ритуальными средствами, иногда вовлекая сакральную жертву, предзнаменования или заклинания. Другие видят сильную связь удачу с суеверием, то есть, с верой в то, что можно определить, какое влияние оказывают запретные (табу) или счастливые действия и одобрит ли их судьба для будущего. Карл Юнг описывает так называемую синхронность: «одновременное наступление не связанных причиной событий». Он описал совпадения как эффект коллективного бессознательного. Иудейско-христианская и Исламская религии верят в желание высшего существа, а не в удачи, как в первичное влияние на будущие события. Степени этого Божественного провидения сильно изменяются от одной религии к другой; однако, больше всего признается предусмотрительность, как имеющая, по крайней мере, частичное, если не полное влияние на удачу. Эти религии, в их раннем развитии, поглощали много традиционных методов. Каждая, в разное время приняла предзнаменование и формы практики ритуала жертвы, чтобы предугадывать желание высшего существа, и влиять на божественный фаворитизм. Mesoamerican религии, типа Ацтеки, Представители народа майя и Инка, имел особенно сильные верования относительно отношений между ритуалами и удачей. В этих культурах, человеческая жертва (оба из желания добровольцев и захваченных врагов) была замечена как способ понравиться богам и зарабатывать пользу для города, предлагающего жертву. Представители народа майя, также веривший в предложения крови, где мужчины или женщины, желающие зарабатывать пользу с богами, чтобы вызвать удачу, порезались бы и кровоточили бы на алтаре богов. Mesoamerican religions, such as the Aztecs, Mayans and Inca, had particularly strong beliefs regarding the relationship between rituals and luck. In these cultures, human sacrifice (both of willing volunteers and captured enemies) was seen as a way to please the gods and earn favor for the city offering the sacrifice. The Mayans, also believed in blood offerings, where men or women wanting to earn favor with the gods, to bring about good luck, would cut themselves and bleed on the gods altar. Many traditional African practices, such as voodoo and hoodoo, have a strong belief in superstition. Some of these religions include a belief that third parties can influence an individual’s luck. Shamans and witches are both respected yet feared based on their ability to cause good or bad fortune for those in villages near them. Удача как плацебо Some encourage the belief in luck as a false idea, but which may spawn positive thinking, and alter ones responses for the better. Others like Jean Paul Sartre and Sigmund Freud, feel a belief in luck has more to do with a locus of control for events in one’s life, and the subsequent escape from personal responsibility. According to this theory, one who ascribes their travails to «bad luck» will be found upon close examination to be living risky lifestyles. On the other hand, people who consider themselves «lucky» in having good health may be actually reaping the benefits of a cheerful outlook and satisfying social relationships, both of which are well known statistically to be protective against many stress-related diseases. If «good» and «bad» events occur at random to everyone, believers in good luck will experience a net gain in their fortunes, and vice versa for believers in bad luck. This is clearly likely to be self-reinforcing. Thus, although untrue, a belief in good luck may actually be an adaptive meme. Проявления Нумерология Most cultures consider some numbers to be lucky or unlucky. This is found to be particularly strong in Asian cultures, where the obtaining of «lucky» telephone numbers, automobile license plate numbers, and household addresses are actively sought, sometimes at great monetary expense. Примеры использования * «When it rains, it pours» — this is an expression of the mathematical property of statistically independent events that bunch together. * «Bad things happen in threes» — see above * When something happens by «sheer dumb luck», it is considered to have happened unintentionally and without planning. * A famous Samuel Goldwyn quote sums up the rationalist view: «The harder I work, the luckier I get». Or an equally famous Gary Player quote «The harder I practice, the luckier I get». * Knocking on wood, spoken expression used as a charm to bring good luck. In medieval times, it was believed that there were spirits living in the trees. You would «knock on wood» for the spirits to protect you from bad luck. * «getting lucky» — euphemism for having sex * «Who dares, wins» — motto of the Special Air Service Удача в Библии * The bearing Isaiah 65:11 has on beliefs concerning luck is a matter of controversy. Темы и события Several items or happenings are considered lucky or unlucky. Удача * Finding a penny with heads facing up * Horseshoes * Four-leaf clovers * A rabbits foot (unlucky to say 'rabbit' on the Isle of Portland) * Ladybugs * Elephant with the trunk pointing up * The number Seven * Knocking on wood * Crossing your fingers * A tea stalk standing upward on the bottom of a cup Неудача * Friday the 13th * The number 13 (Many buildings skipped 13 when numbering their floors for this reason) * A Black cat crossing your path * Stepping on a crack (the mothers back will break; rhymed as «step on a crack, break your mothers back») * Stepping on a line in pavement or floor cover (similar to above, rhymed as «step on a line, you’ll break your spine») * Breaking a mirror (seven years bad luck) * Spilling over salt (When salt was more precious than gold, if you spilt some it meant that a demon was trying to steal your salt, but by appeasing it with a little salt over your left shoulder the demon would leave) * Putting a hat on a bed * Opening an umbrella indoors * Killing a ladybug/ladybird * Killing a spider in your home * Walking underneath a ladder (when being hanged, the condemned man would often be made to pass underneath a ladder before climbing it and onto the gallows) * Saying «good luck» * Replying «thank you» to someone wishing you good luck * Picking up a penny face-down (can be avoided by giving the penny away) * Putting shoes on a table. In the UK, this is considered to bring extremely bad luck, traditionally the death of a person in the house. This is sometimes specified to only be unlucky when new shoes are put on a table * In the British Navy it was traditionally considered unlucky to have a woman on board ship, although this may be a more practical matter. * Among sailors it is considered unlucky to kill an albatross or a porpoise * Among sailors it is considered bad luck to have anything blue aboard * Saying «good luck» to an actor going onstage (the preferred expresion is: Break a leg) * In theaters, «Macbeth» must not be uttered by anyone unless it is necessary to the show. For example, if the company is performing Shakespeares Macbeth, one says «the Scottish Play» and refers to the characters as «Mackers» and «Lady Mackers» * Sinistrality (being left-handed) * Seeing one magpie * A bird flies into your window (a person in your family will die today, or has died last night). In some variants, it is believed to only be bad luck if the bird dies. * Using a Ouija board; it is believed by some to attract bad spirits * In some areas it is believed to be bad luck to kill a mockingbird; this becomes a part (albeit not a large part) of the story To Kill A Mockingbird, as well as inspiring the title. Удача в фантастике * In L. Frank Baum’s The Patchwork Girl of Oz, a boy named Ojo discovers that he is known as "the Unlucky, " but through the intervention of friends he makes over the course of the story he becomes Ojo «the Lucky» instead. * Gladstone Gander, a fictional cartoon character, is dependent solely upon his good luck. * Joe Btfsplk, a character in the Li'l Abner (Little Abner) comic strip by the cartoonist Al Capp is not only unlucky, he is shunned by the other characters as they suspect (with good reason) that this bad luck may be infectious. * In Larry Niven’s novel Ringworld, the character Teela Brown was the incredibly lucky result of a centuries-long breeding program initiated by the alien Pierson's Puppeteers directed to just such an outcome. The consequence of her state was that she’d led such a charmed and worry-free life that she was emotionally immature and unprepared for «harsh reality.» * In Terry Pratchett's Discworld series, luck is an anthropomorphic personification known as the Lady, who, while not a goddess, is powerful enough to be the rival of the god Fate. Her true name (hypothesized to be 'Lady Luck') cannot be uttered, and she is known to be attracted to the sound of rolling dice. * Eugene Horowitz from Hey Arnold is known for the bad luck he constantly has, though his optimism always makes his personality win over it. * Felix Felicis, a potion in the Harry Potter books, gives its drinker good luck. As a result, it is banned from examinations, sporting events and polls. * Furrball the cat in Tiny Toon Adventures is a perpetually unfortunate feline, forever suffering mishaps, though frequently it’s his own actions (i.e. overwhelming greed) that get him into trouble (not unlike mentor Sylvester the cat). * Falkor from The Neverending Story is a Luckdragon who possesses uncanny luck with everything he does. * In the Red Dwarf episode Quarantine a 'luck virus' existed. * Fortune (or «Lady Luck»), a character in the video game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, is implied to have extraordinarily good luck which apparently causes bullets to swerve away from her. * Good Luck Bear, a character from the popular Care Bear TV Series and line of toys has is known almost entirely for his amazing luck. The 4 leaf-clover clover on his tummy says it all. * Milfeulle Sakuraba of Galaxy Angel brims with such luck that she is repeatedly thrown out of casinos because she wins all the time, she finds winning lottery tickets on the ground, and can survive any ilk of danger because of her good fortune. However, this is balanced by periods in which Milfuelle has very terrible luck, causing her to want to be alone during these times. * Huckleberry Finn-- killing a spider or handling a snakeskin bring bad luck. * Match Point by Woody Allen contains elements illustrating the importance of luck like a let in tennis. * Althalus of David Eddings' The Redemption of Althalus is known as the world’s luckiest thief. He perceives his luck to be in love with him, and associates it with a feeling he gets when he has been in any place for too long (ie. long enough for a bounty to be placed on his head). * Domino (comics) is a mutant whose power constantly alters probability in her favor, giving her «good luck.» * The film Intacto is about individuals who have the ability to steal luck from others in order to compete in complex games of chance. * Mat Cauthon in Robert Jordan’s Wheel of Time series is considered to be uncannily lucky. * The mutant Longshot of X-Men fame is able to influence probability. Domino has similar powers, and was in fact inspired by Longshot. Афоризмы * Есть моменты, когда все удается, не ужасайтесь — это пройдет. — Жюль Ренар * Если кому-нибудь везет, не завидуй ему, а порадуйся с ним вместе, и его удача будет твоей; а кто завидует, тот себе делает хуже. — Эзоп * Удача умных увлекает нас к гибели. — Федр * Все, что перестает удаваться, перестает и привлекать. * Судьбу считают слепой главным образом те, кому она не дарует удачи. * Все предметы лучше всего видны на свету, а наши добродетели и пороки отчетливее всего выступают в лучах удачи. — Франсуа де Ларошфуко См.также * Проклятие * Судьба (в эвентологии) * Дурной глаз * Folk religion * Иррациональность (в эвентологии) * Карма * Госпожа Удача * Магия (паранормальное) * Вероятность (в эвентологии) * Синхроничность * Статистика * Суеверие * Khalsa * Злорадство * Magical thinking *Интуиция * Triskaidekaphobia Внешние ссылки * Quotations on Luck * Good Luck Charms Guide * discover the world of lucky-clover leaves * Inspiration: «Bad Luck? Good Luck? Who knows?» Chinese farmer story — Author Unknown Категория:Эвентология Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии